


For a Rainy Day

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: A bet on a rainy day turns into disaster for poor Ethan's weak bladder. Good thing he has Mark and Tyler there to help him out! (Despite the fact they,,,/kinda/...sorta caused it.)





	For a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwidowislyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/gifts).



> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay, omorashi/wetting, and a mention of pull ups. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> For one of my closest friends who had a rough week, hope ya feel better!! :D

The dark cloudy skies above them lingered, threatening rain and thunder. Their car driving past the various buildings and streets of Los Angeles, people of all shapes and sizes passing them by -- continuing on with their daily activities with heavy coats or umbrellas. 

Ethan stared out the window, his blue bangs and hoodie framing his pale face. Studying the people and buildings they passed. The radio playing softly, the tune of some 80’s pop song droning on as background noise for the three. He realized how dreary it looked, the urban city now dull, lifeless.

Perfect for Mark’s new Darkiplier sketch.

“Hey, are these cameras waterproof?” Tyler perked up in the backseat, holding said camera in his hand. Huddled together, even with Ethan’s seat pushed forward he struggled to get comfortable. 

“Uh, I think so?” Mark answered next to him, “I don’t know, maybe we should’ve came out in the morning instead.”

“What? Nah, now’s the perfect time. The clouds are spooky enough for this sketch, and you know better than me that clouds like this come once a century in LA.” Ethan added in, stretching his arms, “How long until we get there?”

“Another 35 minutes,” Mark stopped, watching as Ethan grabbed the large Starbucks cup from the console between them. Sipping the warmed coffee, his throat working as he gulped, “you sure about drinking that all to yourself?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” the blue haired male responded, wiping away at his lips, a lone drop of coffee nearly dripping down his hoodie.

“You do know what happens when you drink something?” Tyler teased. Mark snickering as Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Err, duh. Your body converts it to pee. What? You guys think I won’t make it or something?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Nope.”

Ethan pulled back, hand resting on his chest dramatically. A scandalized gasp escaping from his lips, “well, excuse you! I have a big boy bladder!”

The three laughed at the remark, “Oh yeah? 20 dollars says you don’t make it and we have to make a little bathroom stop for you--” Mark paused to poke Ethan’s side, “and this so called big boy bladder.”

“Deal.” Ethan laughed, another gulp of the coffee downed, “and if I win, I get to edit your videos in the most ridiculous way. I’m talking memes every-fucking-where.”

Tyler’s hand appeared in the middle of them, “I want in, with Mark’s side.”

“Fine, 20 bucks each.” Ethan nodded. Setting his cup down again, staring out the window again. 

Of course he could win this. He already had a way to cheat in mind. The minute they get out to the desert for filming, he’ll pretend to check the camera’s batteries and relieve himself behind the car. That was, if he even needed to go. His confidence grew as their car turned off to drive down the highway. This was a bet that was in his favor for sure.

___

Ethan drank his coffee up faster than he thought he would. Chalking it up to his nerves about the bet. Of course he’d win...right? It’s not like some freak turn of events would happen and he’d actually have to hold it.

Mark locked eyes with Tyler in the rearview mirror. Motioning with his shoulder to the unopened package of water bottles besides them. Tyler nodding, thankful Ethan continued to stare out the window. Unbothered by anything the two did. Lost in his own world.

“Hey, Eth?”

Ethan turned his head to look back, “yeah?”

“Here’s some water. You know, don’t want the blue boy himself to get dehydrated out here in the desert.”

“...Tyler, it’s literally about to pour water in the sky. Besides, it’s not even hot? It’s actually chilly-”

Tyler gently dropped the water bottle into Ethan’s lap, interrupting his rambling, “just trying to look out for ya.”

Ethan held the water bottle in his hand. Inspecting it as if he expected it to hold some secret. Now, Ethan wasn’t that stupid. He knew what Mark and Tyler were getting at. “Casually” offering water after he’d had a whole Starbucks coffee to himself? On the bet they made? You’d have to be incredibly naive to not make that connection.

But at this point, he’d do anything to be able to rub in their faces that he held out the entire trip without a bathroom break and a full bladder. 

“Wow, thanks Tyler! I can always count on a pal like you to keep an eye on me.” He replied, giving a thumbs up and happily uncapping the water. The chill water a contrast to his warmed coffee from before -- chugging it down.

Mark eyed Ethan from the side.

Yeah, no way he’d win. Ethan, holding out on a one hour filming session? The same Ethan who used the bathroom nearly 4 times a day at the office before lunch? The same Ethan who squirmed in his seat editing away before Mark reminded him to relieve himself?

This bet was an easy win.

___

The empty water bottle laid gently in Ethan’s lap. The car still driving on, the dark clouds giving the desert an even more depressing look than the city. The highway lined with cars, moving at their own pace. Ethan’s eyelids becoming much more heavier as the red lights of the cars moved along. Hypnotic and lulling, placing him in the state between sleep and consciousness. Head slowly dropping down to lean on his own shoulder -- not looking when the water bottle fell out of his hands and onto the car’s floor.

Mark looked over a few minutes later, just barely hearing the water bottle roll around, “he’s asleep.”

“Really? Isn’t coffee suppose to do the opposite for him?”

“I...guess?” Mark responded, “might as well let him get some rest before he pees himself anyways.”

“What makes you so sure?” Tyler asked, fiddling with his phone.

“His knees are buckled together, and you can just see it on his face. He’s probably going to give in the minute we park-”

“Mark!”

Mark looked forward and stepped on the breaks. The car jerking forward, stopping just in time. The heavy lanes of traffic ahead of them stopped as far as the eye can see. Honks and yells of frustrated drivers echoing around them. The sign on the side of the highway blinking ominously.

‘HEAVY CONSTRUCTION AHEAD -- DELAY FOR NEXT EXIT: 40 MINUTES’

“Perfect.” Mark sighed, “looks like we’re not shooting today. Damnit, and after all this prep and wearing this itchy suit again.” he punctuated his compliant with a tug at his collar, loosening the tie around his neck. 

Tyler unbuckled his seatbelt to sit closer to Mark. “30 minutes? We can’t film out there after 5?”

“I mean, we could but there’s probably either scary monsters out there, scary murderers out there, or scary monster murderers. Do you wanna die by scary monster murderers, Tyler?” Mark joked, cracking up as Tyler laughed along.

“So do we just...wait?”

“I think that’s the only thing we can do, Mark.”

“Eh, at least it can give old blueberry boy’s bladder time to work in our favor.” 

Tyler nodded before slumping back in his seat, scrolling through his phone. A tiny thought in the back of his mind nagging at him. Was this bet too mean? No way Ethan would really lose control...right? The most he’d do is a potty dance...right? Mark wouldn’t make him hurt himself holding it, no, Mark was better than that.

Tyler shook away the thoughts, look at him, over thinking the morals of a bet. Typical Tyler.  
___

He awoke with a start. His body jerking as he opened his eyes, the sky now a dark purple, the clouds a menacing black. The soft rolls of thunder in the distance set him on the edge. What bothered him most of all though was in near intense heaviness in his lower abdomen. His bladder throbbing along as Ethan crossed his legs.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Mark yawned, “have sweet dreams?”

“W-why are we stopped?”

“Construction. We’ve been in the same spot for 30 minutes now. I turned off the car because it was getting incredibly, no, ridiculously annoying with how long we’ve been waiting to even move an inch!” Mark groaned, “what construction company works at night, anyways?”

“I...don’t know.” Ethan squeaked out, holding a hand to his bladder, painfully full, “I’m sorry it’s annoying.”  
“It’s not that. It’s just...I wanted this skit to come out by Saturday. I charged and packed up all the camera and equipment, and even took this thing to get dry-cleaned. I feel like I just sorta, wasted your time and Tyler’s time.”

“You didn’t, and I’m sure Tyler would agree with me-” he paused, gripping the hem of his hoodie tightly. How long was he even asleep? How could all the liquids he drank so far catch up to him so quickly? The shifting he did alone to find a comfortable position for his bladder was enough to make him worry, “we had fun. Even if it was just talked and drove around. It was still something, right?”

Mark nodded. A soft smiled painted across his face.

Which quickly turned to an all-knowing smirk as he caught Ethan’s leg bouncing.

“So uh, what’s up? Why’s your leg doing that?”

“Nothing.” the smaller male responded, “nothing’s wrong.”

“I never implied something was wrong,” Mark laughed, “finally ready to give into that bet?”

Oh, and of course he had to bring up the bet. The mere mention of it making him more desperate by the second. Sneakily dropping his hand in between his legs, a quick squeeze to his crotch to help him hold -- despite the burning pain already.

“You wish. I feel fine. A-Okay. Okie-dokie.” he faked a smile. His cheeks warming up by the second. Cursing his stupid decision to drink the water Tyler gave him. To prove what? His body can do what everyone else’s body did, retain urine? Come to think of it, the whole idea was stupid to take up. 

“Okay, whatever you say -- blueberry boy.” Mark teased, “I’m gonna grab something to drink too. You need anything?” 

Ethan shook his head, embarrassment creeping up on him. Clearly noticing his mistake. And now knowing he was left here to suffer, bladder throbbing uncomfortably inside him, on the verge of rushing out the car to pee...somewhere. He didn’t actually know if there was a way to pee discreetly away from Mark and Tyler or the crowds of drivers in between them.

“Tyler-” Mark craned his head to see the tallest male asleep. Because of course the one who sleeps like the dead would be passed out. Mark chuckled, “you sure you don’t want some more water, blueberry boy?”

Ethan shook his head. All his concentration channeled in on just holding it. For however long that would take.   
Carefully, Mark unbuckled his seatbelt. Pushing back the driver’s seat to allow him more room to crawl over the console to the pack of water on the floor near Tyler. Straddling the console and trying to reach.

“W-wha?! What are you doing?! C-can’t you just open the door and walk around to get it--”

“Can’t, giant oversized truck next to us. See?”

And indeed, there was. Including a burly, hardened driver. 

“I don’t feel like getting in a fist fight with him. Especially if I’m a clutz and hit his truck with my wimpy car door.”

Ethan nodded, chewing his lip in between his teeth. Pink as can be, blushing madly as the feeling intensified. He’d make it. Sure, he’d make it to the nearest gas station and give up 40 dollars to Mark and Tyler. Then go home and sleep in warm and dry pants.

His train of thought was violently stopped by the loud cursing of Mark trying to move back into the driver's seat. The sudden loud sound as he lost his balance. 

The heavy weight of Mark’s back landing right into his abdomen. Mark’s hand right over Ethan’s bladder. The pressure downright painful as he squirmed.

“Get off,” Ethan cried. Pushing Mark’s body up, “get off! Get off!”

“Are you hurt?! I’m so sorry Eth-” Mark’s voice died down as he saw Ethan cry. Fat tears rolling down his pink cheeks, whimpering like a kicked puppy, both hands shoved into his crotch.

The soft pitter-patter of hissing liquid. Ethan’s denim jeans turning a dark blue, soaking through the material into the seat below. Running down his thighs and onto the floor below. Wet warmth embracing his entire lower body. Nearly going on for minutes on end, the flow strong and steady. 

“Oh, oh shit…” Mark watched, stunned. What was...he suppose to do? 

“I’m...I’m so s-sorry,” Ethan sobbed out, “I’m so f-fuucking sorry.” Moaning, the hissing slowly quieting down, leaving him in a puddle of his own pee. Completely soaked. Utterly embarrassed. Mind hazy and body aching from holding for so long. Tears falling down his face to stain his hoodie more. 

“S-shit, Ethan…” Mark craned his neck again, still in his seat. “Tyler?! Tyler! Get up, cmon!” Mark yelled, one hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

“Wha?”  
“We got trouble. I need you to get up and get the blankets in the trunk.”

“Why? Have we even…” Tyler shook his head, rubbing at his tired eyes. A strong scent of urine hitting his nose, “...What’s that smell-”

“Tyler, I’ll explain later, I need you to get the blankets. Please.” Mark spoke urgently. Fear in his own eyes, shaking Tyler to the core. Why would Mark be so scared? A gleam of guilt in his eyes sticking out to Tyler.

With groggy movements, Tyler popped out the car to the opened trunk, gathering up the blankets and spare pillow. Just in case.

Tyler closed the trunk and returned to his car. The sprinkling of rain falling onto his window before closing it. Handing the bundle over to Mark. Scooting up, eyes widening as he saw the scene. Wet, no, drenched pants, Ethan’s crying face, the squishing of the car’s mat.

“Oh my god,” Tyler gasped, “Ethan, I...I knew we shouldn’t have done that bet. Oh God, it’s…” 

Ethan hiccuped, sitting up as Mark laid a folded plaid blanket on top of the puddle in the seat. Another one settling on the car mat at his feet.

“Here, it’s all I have for now.” Mark coughed, “I...I’ll stop at the next gas station and we can...fuck, no, that won’t work. Uh, I’ll take the shortcut home, or...the office! You have spare clothes there--”

“It’s gonna be okay, Eth. We were stupid to push that bet onto you. It was immature to do something that serious to you. We didn’t think about it and, worst of all we cornered you into it.” Tyler sighed, “We started this trouble and...caused this.”

Ethan only sobbed, still holding himself. Shuddering when Mark wrapped Ethan into another thick blanket, almost swaddling him. The warmed material helping to soak up his mess. Setting him more into the ever familiar haze. The same haze he regressed into when met with great stress. The same haze Mark and Tyler had seen him in and taken care of him time and time again. 

So why was he ashamed of it around them now?

“There we go,” Mark sighed. Patting Ethan’s lap through the heavy fabric of the blanket. Tyler wrapping his strong arms around to hold Ethan’s shoulders. Rubbing tiny circles into his tense muscles.

“You did nothing wrong, Eth. It was wrong of us to push you to your limit, okay? Don’t worry about anything. Leave it to us,” Tyler sighed, “ we’re gonna get you home, get you in the shower. Mark’s gonna order us some dinner, I’m going to make your bed, and we’re going to sit down and forget this. No bet, no money owed. Just me, you, and Mark.”

“Would you like that, Ethan?” Mark spoke up, softly patting his lap still, “Just us three. Under some cozy blankets, with a good movie and food.”

“W-what a-about the seat?” Ethan cried. Sniffles rattling his thin body as the rain began to fall harder outside. Thunders rolling in, lighting being seen in the rearview mirror. 

“Don’t worry about it, Ethan. I got it. I’ll clean it while you get dry.” Mark assured, his hand moving up to play with his blue bangs, pushing back the hoodie. 

“It’s going to be all okay. We got you, Eth.”

___

Ironically, the traffic picked up five minutes after Mark and Tyler began comforting him. Mark being able to finally take the first exit he saw and drive back towards Los Angeles. The rain hitting the car with force -- the crackle of thunder ever present, making Ethan jerk back with fright.

Tyler stayed in his spot, hugging Ethan from behind, Mark’s hand moving back to rub Ethan’s lap as the other held onto the steering wheel.

He calmed down the quiet shudders until a loud, ominous crackle of thunder echoed in the air above them, shaking their car. Tears rolling down his face as he gripped the blanket closer to his body, curling up.

“B-bad...scawy thunder,” he hiccuped, “scawy thunder g-gon’ make me hav’ accident a-again and and and then make dada and daddy m-mad at me…” 

Mark and Tyler shared a look. A look that understood what was happening. A look of guilt.

“Shh, Dada’s right here, Buttercup. Don’t cry, the thunder can’t hurt you. Daddy and Dada understand and won’t ever yell at you for an accident, okay? We love you very much and understand.” Tyler whispered.

Mark spoke up, pointing to the headphones in the back next to Tyler, “yeah, Dada’s right! We’d never ever get mad at you from something like an accident. Dada and I just want you safe and happy, and we’re going to do everything we can to help, yeah?”

Tyler nodded, “Buttercup? Wanna listen to some music while we drive on home?”

Ethan nodded, Tyler adjusting the headphones over his soft blue hair. Plugging them into his phone to play a soft collection of lullabies, ones he always kept handy on his phone for times like these. Watching as Ethan chewed gently on the hem of the blanket, needing his paci now than ever.

Tyler smiled, continuing to cuddle him as Mark drove on. Ethan lost in their comforting touches and the soft music playing in his ear. Nodding off once more as he watched the raindrops rush down the glass of the window, the city lights and buildings passing them once more. Not a single person walking in the heavy rain.

___

“Really, dude? Pizza delivery in this rain?”

“I’m so sorry, I know the struggles of delivering in this rain--”

“It’s fine,” the pizza delivery man sighed, grabbing the money from Mark and exchanging his change. Handing off two pizza boxes to Mark.

“Wait! Err, hold up,” Mark set down the boxes, taking out his wallet again and handing over a 20 dollar bill, “I feel bad about making you come out this far in the rain, will this be okay?”

The pizza delivery man smiled, giving Mark a thumbs up, “it’s cool now, just know I would’ve charged more if it was hail.” 

The two laughed before Mark closed the door and returned to the two. Ethan dressed in his bunny pajamas, the band of his pull up peeking out as he reached over for his bluejay plushie, Tyler behind him on the couch, ruffling his damp hair before looking up at Mark. Cracking a smile, “ready to start?”

“Yup, is the little buttercup snug and comfy?” Mark asked, setting the boxes down on the coffee table before crouching down to Ethan’s level in front of said table. Suckling away at his pacifier.

“Hey, Ethan? Baby?”

Ethan looked up, smiling behind his pacifier before making grabby hands at his daddy, babbling. 

“You...forgive Daddy and Dada for earlier right? We both know it was wrong to push you into that dumb bet. It was wrong of us to be meanies and encourage it. We’re both so sorry, Ethan.” Mark sighed, leaning over to kiss Ethan’s cheek. Soft lips connecting with Ethan’s cheek, still tear stained. Tyler’s hands back on his shoulders.  
Ethan nodded, babbling happily as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck to pull him into a hug, leaning back into Tyler’s touch.

There the three of them stayed. Ethan curled up with his Daddy and Dada, belly full of yummy food and eyes glued to the TV screen. Tyler and Mark cuddling their baby boy, finally relaxing as they hear him giggle. They drowned out the rainy and gloomy world outside, staying huddled together under the heavy blankets of the couch.

And everything turned out okay, just as promised.


End file.
